


I Love All The Things You Do

by lovelyumbrella



Series: I Am A Nightmare And You Are A Miracle [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bondage, Brat Jung Wooyoung, Brat Tamer Choi San, Butt Plugs, Cat Ears, Dom Choi San, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Kink Exploration, Lingerie, M/M, Master/Pet, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pet Play, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Jung Wooyoung, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyumbrella/pseuds/lovelyumbrella
Summary: A series of smut drabbles that take place after (and maybe even during) the events of “My Heart Is Glowing Fluorescent”. These can be read as a stand-alone from the series, but I definitely recommend reading the original story first!Tags and themes will be added as I go and listed at the beginning of each chapter/one-shot.********New Chapter: Like A Cat
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Series: I Am A Nightmare And You Are A Miracle [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986128
Comments: 27
Kudos: 279





	1. Touch-Starved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've returned with the "I Am A Nightmare" series! I've been working on this first drabble for a minute, but I kept getting distratced with "Lost Boy" and another smutty piece separate from this >.>
> 
> Tags for this chapter:  
> Pillow humping, prostate massaging, cock rings, voyeurism (sorta), orgasm delay, face-fucking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](https://lovely-umbrella.tumblr.com/) or Twitter @lovelyumbrella for updates and sneak peeks! I'll also be taking drabble requests and suggestions :)

Wooyoung was beyond excited. He had been going through practically every outfit in his closet trying to find the most perfect attire for his evening with San. It had been two weeks since they had officially become boyfriends, but it was their first time tonight going to The Pet Palace as such. They hadn’t gone since before their big fight back in July and he had missed playing their roles. Sure, they had fooled around here and there and it had been _amazing_ , but none of it compared to the tension that came from their Master/Pet sessions. It was a completely different game altogether, and it had been too long since they had played it.

Wooyoung eventually settled on his black, sleeveless button-up along with some tight-fitting dark blue jeans. As he did the buttons on his shirt, he recalled the first time he had worn it to the club, in which San had cuffed him to the bed and edged him _three times_. He shuddered at the memory, blood pulsing hotly beneath his skin. Part of him hated the thought of being tortured like that again, yet he also yearned for it.

San hadn’t been as rough or dominating ever since before their fight. Of course, the sex had still been incredible, but Wooyoung missed his Dom. He missed pushing back against the brat tamer until he snapped, lashing out at the younger until he was a mess. He never hurt Wooyoung, of course; he never would. San was very creative, his punishments being pleasurable and fitting. If Wooyoung had too much attitude and snapped at him or others, San put him in a muzzle. If he was ungrateful for the small comforts his Master gave him, he was to sit at San’s feet. If Woo made his attempts at riling him up too obvious, San would ignore him. It was a fine balance the two had and Wooyoung missed it.

So of course Woo had a plan tonight. He hadn’t caught San’s eye as a Brat for nothing, and tonight he would remind his boyfriend of that fact.

He had picked his outfit carefully, wanting to remain somewhat classy while also sultry. The top would definitely instill some great memories with San, but it also hugged Woo’s figure nicely. He had struggled into his pair of jeans, knowing the tightness would show off his ass and thighs rather well. He had opted for darker makeup to bring out his eyes and give him an alluring stare followed by some nice red gloss for his lips. All in all, it was a look he’d definitely knew would turn some heads, whether at the Palace or in an actual club. And that was _perfect_.

He glanced down at the time on his phone. If he left now, he’d be right on time to the Palace. Which went against what he wanted. So, instead, Wooyoung puttered around his apartment, tidying up here or there before settling on his couch to watch some videos. As he did, he got a drop-down message from San, letting the younger know that he was on his way out. The club was closer to San than Wooyoung, so with the older just now leaving Woo figured it was a good time to go. It helped that San’s father had given him his old car, making travel between the two’s homes much more convenient.

Wooyoung grabbed a light jacket, shoving his wallet and phone into the pockets; it was getting cooler now at night. He locked up his apartment behind him, casually strolling down the open corridor. He admired the city lights in the darkness, the sun having already set. He shivered slightly, though whether it was from the coldness or anticipation of their session, Wooyoung wasn’t sure.

Part of him hoped that San would become so provoked that he’d buy a backroom to punish Woo at the club itself. Of course, it would also be nice to go back to San’s place, where they didn’t have to worry about paying for extra time in a room that countless others had probably fucked in. (But that kind of wrongness also piqued Wooyoung’s interest.)

As he rode the bus, Woo asked San if any of their usual gang would be there. It would definitely be nice to see Seonghwa, Felix, or even Bang Chan, but Wooyoung also didn’t want them to be exposed to his misbehavior tonight. He thought too well of them now and had a tendency to be shy with his brattiness if they were around. Seonghwa seemed rather used to it, being able to differentiate Wooyoung’s role from his true personality quite well. Chan always seemed bashful and didn’t understand the appeal of Brats, while Felix cutely scolded Wooyoung for teasing or misbehaving. He could usually play off any of them easily at this point, but it had also been over a month since he and San had last been at the club. Wooyoung would need to mentally prepare for tonight.

San replied to the younger a few moments later, explaining that Seonghwa was already there, but the other two would not be. Which was fine by Wooyoung. The hyung was the most veteran member of the club out of their gang, so he wasn’t bothered by much anymore. It was refreshing and relaxing to know that he wouldn’t judge Wooyoung for (almost) anything he did and could even play off the role.

As his stop came up, Wooyoung pulled the cord, feeling his pulse thrum beneath his skin. The club was on a backstreet close by and while he was eager to get there, San had only recently sent a text stating he had arrived and was inside. Wooyoung wanted to take his time getting there in order to be mildly late and annoy San. It had become a habit to not be punctual, but it also got underneath the older’s skin enough to set the tone for their session.

After meandering down the street, taking the time to glance at the stars in the sky and the hours of operation on nearby shops, Wooyoung turned down the backstreet. He could see the bright pink neon sign beside the set of stairs illuminating the dark, the outline of a tall figure visible. He smiled, recognizing it as Mingi the closer he got. The brunette was idly looking down at his phone, but when he heard footsteps he glanced up and smiled.

“Hey!” he called as Wooyoung descended the short staircase. “Long time no see, Wooyoung!”

“Hi, Mingi-yah!” Wooyoung grinned wide. “It has been a while”

“San came in a bit ago already,” he stated as he opened the door. “Does that mean everything if okay between you two?”

Wooyoung blinked. “How did you know?”

“Yunho saw your fight,” Mingi said as though it was obvious. “We all know something went down.”

Woo flushed as he stepped past the taller man. “O-oh. Um, yeah. We’re good now.”

“That’s good!” Mingi beamed before waving. “Have fun!”

Woo gave a small smile as the door was shut. As he turned around, he saw Hongjoong at the podium, scribbling in his ledger. He glanced up and smiled at Woo as the younger removed his coat.

“Well hey there, stranger,” he teased. “When I saw San come in, I wondered if you’d show up. Should’ve figured you’d be late.”

“At least you remember,” Wooyoung replied with a smirk, handing over his debit card. “I like making an entrance, after all.”

“And it has nothing to do with being obnoxious or unprepared, I’m sure,” Hongjoong huffed as he wrote the card number down. He handed it back, arching a brow. “So, you and San-“

“Does everyone know?” Wooyoung pouted.

“It gets boring at the bar. My workers gossip,” Hongjoong chuckled. “Glad to see you two back, regardless.” He paused before his face turned serious. “By the way, if you need to use the bathroom, you have to check out a key from the bar.”

“Finally put a lock on it?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” he muttered, bitterly. “Just go.”

Wooyoung snickered as he sauntered by. He sighed, a bit embarrassed that everyone seemed to know his and San’s business. But, he was also touched they cared enough to worry about them or check in. Hongjoong was stern and a bit bristly, but he had been kind and helpful to Wooyoung many times. It was clear he cared about his patrons, taking the time to know their names and minor details of their personal lives.

As Woo stepped into the main room, he took a moment to admire the grandeur of it all. It was exactly the same as it had been a month ago, but it still awed Wooyoung. From its sleek leather furniture to the large chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. It was classy and modern with just a touch of baroque in the finer details.

While he admired the interior design, he felt someone come up beside him.

“You’re late.”

Wooyoung grinned, not taking his eyes off of the ceiling. “Are you surprised?”

“Just disappointed,” San sighed, gently bumping into Woo’s shoulder. “I don’t get my hopes up anymore.”

Woo snickered, lowering his gaze to San, his chest growing warm just from being in his presence. He was wearing a tight black sweater and black jeans, the color and clothing flattering to his form. San’s expression was reminiscent of his role, but as Wooyoung stared at him it softened, his smile and eyes growing warm.

“It feels different,” Wooyoung admitted, quietly.

“Yeah,” San replied. “It _is_ different.”

It was. The last time they had been here (excluding the session of their fight), they had been bound by a contract detailing their relationship. It had defined how they would spend time together, what each session would and could entail, and how much Wooyoung would be paid. It had brought them together, that much was true, but it had also kept them apart. It had been the source of their doubts and insecurities, making them question their feelings for one another.

But, that contract was long gone and with it their misgivings on where they stood in each other’s hearts. They were free to grow and develop their relationship naturally, even if it hadn’t started that way. They were partners, they were a team, they were equals.

… At least, most of the time.

Wooyoung watched as San dug around in his trusty messenger bag, slightly curious as to what fun toys he had brought along today. But he didn’t ask, and simply waited until San procured a leather collar. Woo focused on it; it was the padded collar with a D-ring, metal studs lining the leather. It was simple and comfortable, but also heavy to remind Wooyoung of his ownership.

San made a motion with his finger to turn and Woo eagerly complied, lifting his chin as San wrapped the collar around his neck.

“Does that feel good?”

“A little tighter,” Wooyoung stated. “It’s kinda loose.”

After adjusting it to his liking, San padlocked it into place, causing Woo’s pulse to quicken beneath his skin.

_The game starts when the collar is on. When you’re wearing it, you’re mine._

San spun Woo around, looking him over before locking eyes. Just as Wooyoung could feel his urge to push, to prod, to snap back and have attitude come to the surface, he could see confidence and control in San’s stern gaze. Composure, but a violent hailstorm waiting behind it should Wooyoung find the right buttons to push. Like a game of Jenga; pulling and pushing the right pieces to make the other person break the tension between them.

When San won, Wooyoung’s arrogance and stubbornness was replaced with submission. When Wooyoung won, San’s composure shattered and he lashed out to “punish” him.

(In the end, they both won physically, but their pride was bruised.)

San hooked a leash onto the D-ring, giving it a light tug as he turned. “Shall we? Seonghwa-hyung is waiting.”

“Lead the way, Master,” Wooyoung huffed, waiting until San yanked the short leash before following. He was eager to win their first round in a month, pushing San into some sexy punishment that ended with Wooyoung coming so hard he passed out (or so he hoped). He had a plan, thankfully, to push San just enough to annoy him, but not cross the line.

As they walked through the room, Woo saw Seonghwa sitting in a chair beside a loveseat. The older man was staring down at his phone, face passive until they came upon him. He glanced up, blinking before a soft smile graced his fine features. Wooyoung wouldn’t deny that Seonghwa was devastatingly beautiful and he _completely_ understood why Yeosang had been so infatuated with the older.

“Wooyoung-ah, nice to see you again,” he said softly. The three of them hadn’t all hung out since the beginning of August, with Seonghwa preparing for his final year of university and San trying to make the move to his new office. They, along with Yeosang, had managed to grab drinks from an outdoor bar around that time, reconciling and mending their relationships. It had been pleasant, but far too short.

“Likewise, hyung,” Woo smiled, deciding to push some buttons. “I missed seeing your handsome face.”

San placed a hand warningly over the back of Wooyoung’s neck, a heavy presence. He knew San had some mild possessive and jealousy issues, especially when it came to Seonghwa. They had talked about it, of course, and worked through why and how to overcome it, but that didn’t mean Woo wouldn’t play it up here at the club.

“Nice to know you’re still a little shit,” Seonghwa chuckled, eyes shifting to San. “I’ll never know what you see in Brats, San-ah.”

San grinned at Seonghwa as he took a seat on the couch. Wooyoung eyed him, questioningly. “Am I allowed on the furniture, Master?” he huffed, arching a brow.

“Because I’m so kind,” San smirked, “I’ll allow it for now.”

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” Wooyoung said sarcastically, plopping down onto the couch and folding his arms. San eyed him for a moment before Seonghwa spoke up.

The conversation moved to the elders’ jobs, discussing the changes they were going through and what they expected. It was fairly boring for Woo, but he listened anyway, curious to know how the hyung was doing. He slowly shifted in his seat to rest his chin on San’s shoulder, gaze shifting depending on who was talking. His Master relaxed and fell into the conversation, seemingly ignoring Wooyoung. Which was _perfect_.

While Seonghwa was explaining the pros and cons of teaching younger kids, Wooyoung gently placed a hand on San’s thigh, pretending to shift his body as if that was the most comfortable. He was reminded of “Operation: Half-Hard” in the past, and figured it wouldn’t be too dissimilar from that. San hadn’t reacted to the touch (probably because they were actually together now), so Wooyoung decided to take it a step further.

“Oh, but hyung!” he exclaimed, leaning further towards Seonghwa by placing his hand between San’s spread legs. He could hear the older inhale sharply as Wooyoung’s hand brushed up against the crotch of his pants, but Woo ignored it. “Don’t you think you’re stern enough for teenagers? You’d probably scare the younger kids more.”

Seonghwa eyed him for a moment, hesitating. “As much as I appreciate you thinking I’m a stone cold bitch, I would have a completely different demeanor depending on the age group and even class.”

“Ah, I guess you’re right,” Wooyoung agreed. He leaned back, purposefully letting his hand touch San’s dick as he slid it back onto his thigh. “That’s why I’d suck with kids.”

As Seonghwa continued explaining the different disciplinary actions needed for different age groups, Wooyoung could feel San’s glare boring into him. His Master seemed to suspect him a bit, so Wooyoung leaned back, retreating his hand casually. He didn’t want to seem too obvious right away, instead slowly annoying San in small amounts. Doing too much too quickly ended the game, but going too slow made San’s composure recover.

It was a balance Wooyoung hadn’t completely mastered quite yet, yet he was confident this time. It was likely San would already be on edge, given how long it had been since their last session, and thus easier to break. Or so Wooyoung hoped, at least.

Throughout the next hour, Woo made sure to be extra touchy with San, but only when he was talking to Seonghwa. He’d rest a hand on San’s thighs, or between his legs, or even pat his chest, all without looking at him. It was as though San wasn’t even there whenever Wooyoung spoke up, and the Pet could tell it was grating on San’s nerves.

At one point, when Wooyoung moved to put his hand on San once more, the Master suddenly shoved him back, a firm hand on his chest as he glowered.

“Hands off, _Pet_ ,” he growled. “I didn’t give you permission to touch.”

“Oh?” Wooyoung teased, noticing that Seonghwa was watching with an arched brow. “Am I making you uncomfortable, _Master_? Don’t want to seem cuddly in front of your stoic hyung?”

“Keep me out of this,” Seonghwa snapped, glancing down at his nails. “I refuse to be a piece in your childish game, Brat.”

Damn. He hadn’t expected both of them to team up like this against him. He huffed, conceding for now. He moved to sit back up, but when he did San looped a finger through his collar, tugging him towards the edge of the couch.

“Floor,” he snapped. “You’ve lost the privilege of being near me.”

Wooyoun growled, sliding down to the floor and sitting on his knees. This definitely put a damper on his plans. He kept his hands to himself as the two Masters fell back into a conversation. Wooyoung began to contemplate what the next best moves would be to ensure his victory in their little game. The longer he took to plan and think, the more San would recover from his little outburst. And that simply wouldn’t do.

So, after a few minutes when San seemed to relax, Wooyoung shifted on his knees to be slightly closer to his Master. He looked out of the corner of his eye to gauge the older’s reaction, and when there wasn’t one, he grinned inwardly. He waited until San was speaking before he gently brushed his hand along the older’s calf, barely there but enough to be felt. He heard San briefly stutter, then continue with his story. He placed a hand on top of Wooyoung’s head; a warning.

But, Wooyoung was determined, slowly brushing his hand down San’s calf. He then wrapped it around San’s ankle, grip loose but heavy. Seonghwa hadn’t seemed to notice the display, or if he had, he was ignoring it. Which was fine with Wooyoung; Seonghwa had simply been means of annoying San. (Not that he didn’t appreciate and enjoy the elder’s company.)

San tightened his fingers in Woo’s hair but didn’t pull. Wooyoung took that as a sign that he should definitely continue his ministrations, releasing his grip to brush the backs of his fingers up San’s leg. He idly moved his hand up and down, focusing on Seonghwa as though he weren’t touching his Master nonstop. He even gave a quip here and there to make San drop his guard. As his grip on Woo’s hair loosened, the Pet took it to the next step.

He began to readjust himself on the floor, squirming on his knees as though simply uncomfortable. At least, until he moved closer to San, spreading his legs to place his Master’s leg between his own. Wooyoung’s dick wasn’t _quite_ touching San, but the implication of him essentially _humping his Master’s leg_ was there. Seonghwa hadn’t noticed, it seemed, which was beneficial to Woo. San couldn’t make a big deal out of it without his hyung noticing, and Wooyoung was sure he was flustered with being groped and riled up in front of Seonghwa.

San had shifted multiple times in the past few minutes, leading Wooyoung to believe that his touches were bothering the older up more than he had anticipated. He hoped it would only take a few more instances until San lashed out once more. He decided to take a risk with an action that would either end the game in his favor, or cause San to shut down and ignore Wooyoung completely. As Seonghwa excused himself to the bathroom, Woo saw the perfect opportunity.

Here went nothing.

Wooyoung shifted to sit on his ass, moving to cross his legs over San’s one, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around it. Like a child clinging to a father’s leg, Wooyoung was pressed up against the entire side of it. San’s hand in his hair tightened and he braced himself for the harsh hair pull that followed, forcing Wooyoung to look up at San.

“Are you fucking serious?” he snapped, but Woo could see his blown out pupils. “Sit fucking still.”

“Are you uncomfortable, Master?” Woo smirked before pouting. “I just wanna be close to you. I’m cuddly.”

“Groping my legs and dick isn’t cuddling,” he growled, pulling more on Woo’s hair. He winced, feeling tears forming in his eyes. “You think you’re so fucking clever and sneaky.”

“It got you to almost pop a boner in front of Seonghwa-hyung. I’d say that takes some skill.” Wooyoung paused, eyeing San with a cocky grin. “Unless you’re saying that it’s easy to get you hard? Especially in front of hyung?”

San didn’t say anything, stuck in a catch-22. Wooyoung decided to push further.

“Or are you like a little virgin who comes in his pants just from a cute boy giving him attention?”

That did it. San growled lowly, pulling Wooyoung off of him by the back of his collar. Woo huffed, falling back hard before San gripped his bicep and yanked him up. He locked eyes with Wooyoung, glaring fiercely as Seonghwa made his return. San glanced over at the older man, and though he was silent, Seongha sighed and nodded.

“We’re going home,” San stated coldly. He shoved Wooyoung’s coat into his hands.

“Please do,” the hyung huffed. “I was sick of watching him molest you.”

Wooyoung grinned cheekily as San yanked on his sleeved arm to follow. “Bye bye, hyung~!”

Seonghwa simply arched a brow, holding a hand up in a wave as San dragged Wooyoung out of the club. His blood thrummed beneath his skin in anticipation. They were going back to San’s place, which meant more time for whatever San had planned. It also meant cleanup and aftercare would be much more pleasant and that Woo could spend the night cuddled with his boyfriend. He was giddy with these thoughts as San removed his keys. He opened a rear door to Wooyoung’s surprise, practically throwing the Pet in before slamming the door.

Wooyoung realized he still had the collar on, which meant they were still in their roles. As San got into the driver’s seat, Wooyoung scoffed.

“I’m not even allowed in the front?”

“I don’t trust you to keep your hands to yourself,” San huffed, starting up the car. “Besides, dogs sit in the back.”

Well then. Mission accomplished, it seemed.

Wooyoung buckled in, folding his arms petulantly as San drove back to his apartment. They were silent, and Woo wondered if the older was planning out his punishment or simply being a dick. He could feel his heart racing in his chest, eager to see what his Master had planned.

Despite the drive feeling like hours, they arrived at the building within ten minutes. San gripped Wooyoung’s wrist tightly as they made their way up, neither one speaking. The coldness of San made Woo’s skin buzz and he could feel his blood rushing downwards. It was ridiculous and slightly embarrassing how turned on Wooyoung was, but he couldn’t help it. It had been too long since the Pet had been “punished” properly.

When San opened the door to his apartment, he released Woo to take off his shoes and coat. The younger did the same, silently, and before his foot was on the ground San was pulling him by the collar.

“Go to the bedroom and strip.”

Woo made no move initially, instead glaring at San. After a moment, the Master growled, roughly grabbing Woo’s neck and forcing his head downward.

“I _said_ , go and strip,” he hissed into Woo’s ear. Wooyoung swallowed hard before giving a slight nod. San released him, and Wooyoung slowly made his way to the bedroom. He was practically shivering from anticipation as he worked to unbutton his shirt. By the time he let it flutter to the floor, San had returned, dragging one of the dining room chairs into the bedroom and placing it by the door.

“Get on the bed. On your knees,” San ordered as he walked to the closet.

Wooyoung hooked his thumbs in his jeans, taking them and his underwear down in one go. He made quick work of his socks then climbed onto the bed. He sat on his heels, his hands resting in his lap, nerves alight. He could hear San rummaging around but didn’t dare turn his head. Wooyoung had pushed enough; anymore and San might end the game completely.

He heard San walk over to the bed and place some things down. It was silent for a moment, then San was running a hand along his shoulder blades, leaning in.

“Traffic light system tonight,” he said softly in Woo’s ear. “Don’t wait for me to ask if it gets to be too much, okay?”

“Okay,” Wooyoung said, nodding. He knew San needed verbal confirmation and was rewarded with a light kiss to his temple.

“Good boy.”

San moved his head back, leaving his hand on Wooyoung’s spine before he shoved the younger onto the bed, ass up. Wooyoung’s heart rate skyrocketed as he heard the sound of a bottle being opened, then lube being squirted out. However, while he expected San’s fingers, he flinched when he felt silicone prod his hole. He made a noise in surprise, pulling away slightly.

“So now you don’t want anything?” San snapped, his voice low. “Should I tuck you in to bed then, Pet?”

“N-no,” Woo stammered. “I’m sorry.”

He yelped as San gave him a harsh slap on his ass.

“You’re sorry _what_?”

“I’m sorry, Master,” Wooyoung corrected, feeling his dick harden with the stinging of his skin.

San huffed, then proceeded to prod at Wooyoung’s hole with the toy, causing the younger to sigh. It wasn’t very big, but he still took his time, gently moving it in and out to let Wooyoung adjust. He went a little further every few thrusts, making Woo wonder if it was a plug or a dildo. He moaned the deeper it went, clutching the sheet in his fists and arching his back prettily. San pulled it out almost all the way before slamming it back in right against Wooyoung’s prostate.

“ _Aah_!” he cried out, the toy pressed right up against the bundle of nerves as he felt the flared base pressed snug between his ass cheeks. He panted, his dick hard between his legs as San pulled him up by the back of his collar. Wooyoung watched with hooded eyes as San clasped a pair of velvet cuffs around the Pet’s wrists, hooking them together.

San admired his handiwork as he poured lube on his right hand, eyeing Wooyoung’s cock. He was expressionless as he gripped the member, running his lubed hand down the length.

“Fuck,” Wooyoung moaned, hips thrusting slightly at the contact. But as quickly as San had started, he pulled away, drawing a whine from Wooyoung.

“Did you really think that’s all there was to it tonight?” San smirked, darkly. “I’m just getting you prepared, Pet.”

Wooyoung watched with wide eyes as San held up a rubber ring, realizing now why San had lubed his cock. He swallowed hard as the older took the ring, sliding it down Wooyoung’s dick until it was snug at the base. He could feel the pressure it was preventing, his tip leaking precome as he whimpered.

“Color.”

“Green,” Woo muttered, pouting that he was far too into this.

“Is it too tight?”

“No. It’s fine.”

San nodded, walking to the top of the bed. He grabbed one of the thicker pillows and threw it in front of Wooyoung.

“Here’s the game tonight, Pet,” San began, shutting the door. He dragged the chair to the side of the bed, turning it to view Wooyoung from an angle. San sat and crossed one leg over the other.

“Since you were so keen on touching without permission, tonight you’ll get off without me touching you. And since you tried to hump my leg like a bitch in heat,” he pointed to the pillow, smirking, “I want you to get off using that pillow.”

Wooyoung’s lips parted as he stared at San in awe. In all of his imaginings of what would happen tonight, in _no fucking way_ was it this. He glanced at the pillow in front of him, swallowing before he spoke up.

“Master,” he started, voice quieter than he had expected, “why the cock ring, then?”

“That’s the game, Pet.” San smile was dark. “If you can’t get off before I do, then the game ends and you don’t get to orgasm. But if you manage to come before me, I’ll let you choke on my cock. Sound fair?”

Holy fucking shit.

Wooyoung nodded, but when San frowned he stammered, “Y-yes, Master.”

“Since I’m such a kind Master, I’ll let you have a head start.” San placed his hands in his lap, staring at Wooyoung with cat-like eyes.

The Pet could feel his heart hammering in his chest, flushing all the way down to his chest in embarrassment. Sure, they had gotten each other off and even had phone sex, but the way San was watching him made Wooyoung feel shy. He was completely exposed and slightly degraded, and holy fuck if it didn’t turn him on. He hadn’t _ever_ expected San to pull something like this, and he still wasn’t sure if it was a reward or pure torture. When Wooyoung didn’t move, San frowned.

“Are you going to throw my kindness in my face, then?” San growled. “Are you that confident that you can come before me, Pet?”

Wooyoung felt meek and was about to submit, but his inner Brat came to the surface instead. Woo gave a small smirk, locking eyes with San in a challenge.

“I just think you need all of this to give yourself a handicap.”

“Oh?” San arched a brow.

“Is it so hard for you to get it up and maintain your boner that you have to put a ring on my dick?” Wooyoung huffed, smirk widening. “If it weren’t for that and the pillow, I’d come before you could even- _fuck_!”

Suddenly, the toy in Wooyoung began vibrating at an intense speed, causing him to lurch forward, legs quivering. He panted heavily, looking up at San to see the older holding up a small black remote, his face mirroring Wooyoung’s smirk. Woo’s eyes widened as he realized with slight horror that the toy wasn’t a plug or dildo; it was a fucking prostate massager.

“Maybe I just like seeing you cry from the denial,” he said coolly. “Have you ever actually _worn_ a cock ring, Wooyoungie? It makes some people more sensitive, while others actually lose sensation. Either way, coming with it on takes _much_ longer and a little more work.”

San turned off the toy, the vibration coming to an immediate halt. Wooyoung groaned, realizing that his hips had started grinding down into the pillow, leaving the smallest droplets of precome on the fabric.

“So much for your head start,” San teased, reaching down to undo the button on his jeans. “I’d get to work if I were you, sweetheart.”

Wooyoung watched the older pull out his half-hard cock and give it a stroke, sighing deeply. Sucking up whatever pride he had started the session with, Wooyoung bit his lip and stared down, giving a small thrust against the pillow. His sensations were dulled, he now realized, the fabric of the pillow slightly more painful than pleasurable. After the first few, tentative thrusts he began to feel a low heat pooling at the base of his stomach, causing him to moan as he humped the pillow.

“There you go,” San praised condescendingly. Wooyoung looked up to watch him languidly stroke himself, collecting the precome at the top before sliding back down. He could see San’s chest rising a little quicker, his eyes hooded and lips parted slightly as he watched the younger. His expression was controlled, but he was clearly enjoying the view.

Wooyoung felt his hips kick forward harder as he stared at San. He picked up his pace a bit, realizing that he was at a disadvantage and would need to work harder to come. Wooyoung let his head hang between his shoulders as he whimpered, grinding down on the pillow as he tried to chase his orgasm. It felt like he was trying to get off while wearing six pairs of pants; the sensations distant and just barely there. He began thrusting backwards against the toy in his ass, trying to shift and get some feeling from that as it lightly prodded his prostate.

“Do you want me to turn on the toy?” San asked, slightly breathless. Wooyoung nodded frantically. “Why don’t you ask me nicely, then?”

“ _Ah_ , please Master,” Wooyoung begged. “I want- _nngh_ , I want the toy.”

“Mm, try harder,” San snapped, clearly unimpressed.

“ _Please_ ,” Woo whimpered, lifting his head to look at his Master. “I-I need it to feel good. Th-the ring won’t let me feel anything. It _hurts_.”

San’s demeanor fell as his eyes lit up in concern, gauging Wooyoung’s words. But the Pet shook his head. “Green.”

San let out a breath before returning to his cold glare. “I thought you’d be able to get off before I could? Where’s your confidence from before, Pet?”

“I’m sorry,” Wooyoung whined, his hips moving nonstop against the pillow as he gripped the sheets. “I was wrong, Master. Please, please, _please_ , turn on the toy. I promise I’ll be good.”

“We both know that’s a lie,” San chuckled darkly. “But, seeing you be this pathetic is getting old, so…” He lifted the remote, clicking a button and causing the massager to thrum on a low vibration.

“ _Aah_!” Wooyoung cried out, thrusting down hard as the toy vibrated against his inner walls. “Th-thank you, Master!”

“Aren’t you lucky to have such a kind, considerate Master?”

“Y-yes!” he cried out, leaning forward as his pace increased. “’m so lucky!”

“Do you deserve my kindness, Pet?”

“No,” he whimpered as his cock ached with dulled feeling.

The drag of the fabric on his dick was replaced with the sensations on his prostate, filling his body with warmth and pleasure. His moans were pouring from his mouth freely, close already to sounding like sobs. It was a battle of pain and pleasure that Wooyoung was _loving_ , he realized. He had always known he liked there to be a hint of pain with his sex, but he hadn’t ever explored it further than the more vanilla actions. This, however, was unlike anything he had ever felt. It was a constant state of edging, his orgasm right there, but unreachable.

Suddenly, the vibrations intensified and Wooyoung cried out loudly, his legs shaking. He fell forward against the bed, resting his cheek on the sheet as he sobbed, hips moving on their own. “ _Nngh_ , M-Master, it, _ah_ , feels good…!”

“Look at you,” San said lowly. Wooyoung could hear the slickness of his hand jerking himself off. “So desperate to come. You really _are_ like a dog in heat, presenting your ass for anyone to come fill up, hm?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Woo murmured, San’s words and tone going straight to his restricted dick. “I, _aah_ , need someone to fill my hole.”

The older chuckled, his pants just barely audible over Wooyoung’s. “You seem to be happy with that toy, though. Maybe I should just start- _ah_ , fucking you with those from now on.”

“N-no,” Wooyoung whined, his eyes hooded as he shifted his gaze to San. “I, _aaah_ , wan’ your cock, Master.”

“Maybe another time,” San sighed. “You were really bad tonight and need to be punished. Remember?” The toy began buzzing faster as San upped the level.

“ _I’m sorry_!” Wooyoung sobbed, feeling the heat pool low as his thrusts became erratic, desperate for release. He could feel tears in the corners of his eyes, the sensations of his lower half completely turning his brain to mush as he struggled to chase his orgasm. “’m sorry, _please_!”

“’Please’ what?”

“Please, I wanna come,” Woo whimpered, eyes glazed over as he stared at the wall. “I-it feels so good but I can’t… ‘m so, _hnng_ , close b-but…” he trailed off, words becoming too much for him to turn into a coherent thought.

“Have you learned your lesson?” San asked.

“I-I…”

“So, no.” San let out a low groan. He turned the toy down a level, causing Woo to whine. “That’s a shame, Pet. I thought you had it in you. I was looking forward to fucking your throat.”

“No, w-wait,” Wooyoung panted, lifting himself onto the palms of his bound hands, eyes desperately pleading with San as tears fell from them. “J-just a little more! I’m _so close_!”

San stared at him, eyes dark as Wooyoung’s moans came out breathy and high-pitched. He wasn’t even aware of himself thrusting, his body moving on autopilot. The toy in his ass had become a dull feeling, no longer giving him pleasure. His whole body was simply _numb_ at this point, chasing euphoria like an addict chasing a high.

“What’s your lesson, Pet?” San asked quietly.

“I-I touched you without asking,” Wooyoung moaned. “’n I did it in front of hyung.”

“Good.” San upped the level. “What else?”

“I…” Woo hesitated, his mind completely hazy as he tried to recall. He watched San frown, his thumb moving over the remote. “N-no, wait! I tried to g-get you hard in public!”

“You did do that,” San huffed, increasing the vibrations once more.

“ _Aah_!” Wooyoung cried out, leaning back as he tried to grind down on the toy pushing on his prostate. He was so fucking close, the pillow damp beneath his cock as it tried to weep.

“There’s one last thing, Young-ah.” San sounded fairly close to the edge himself, his voice clipped as he panted.

Wooyoung tried to focus on everything that had happened tonight, everything he had done to be naughty. But, he thought he covered it all. There was the touching, the plan to make San horny, being embarrassing in front of Seonghwa… Wasn’t that it?

“I’m getting close, Pet,” San moaned. “It’d be a shame to get this far and not come, wouldn’t it?”

“I-I…” Woo was ready to cry. He had gotten so close, but he couldn’t think of it. Was there something San had simply hinted at that he wanted Wooyoung to apologize for? He could barely form sentences, let alone go over what San had said to find context clues. Disdainfully, Wooyoung slowed his thrusts, trying to focus on things San had said instead of chasing his _nearly-there_ orgasm. One word in particular stood out as he recalled San’s taunting.

_Because I’m so kind_

_Since I’m such a kind Master_

_Are you going to throw my kindness in my face, then?_

_Aren’t you lucky to have such a kind, considerate Master?_

“I rejected your kindness!” Wooyoung gasped, head falling forward as he gripped the end of the pillow. “I-I was selfish and rejected all of my Master’s kind gestures. I’m _sorry_!”

The sound of San’s hand on his dick stopped, the room quiet except for Wooyoung’s whimpers and sobs. After a few moments, the toy began to vibrate at its highest pulse, drawing a half-scream from Woo’s throat.

“ _Ah_ , fuck! Oh my God, _S-San_!” he babbled, his words pouring out freely. “I-it’s so good! I’m, _nngh_! I’m gonna come!”

“Do it, then,” San softly said.

Wooyoung threw his head back and wailed, eyes slamming shut as white filled his vision behind his lids. He felt his orgasm rip through his body like a bunch of heated knives, his cock straining to release against the band gripping it tightly. He gave some aborted thrusts as his come shot out of him, seemingly never-ending. It definitely wasn’t the best orgasm; it almost _hurt_ how hard he was coming. But the release of it was enough to make him fall against the bed, his chest heaving as he gasped for air.

His hips stuttered from the buzzing toy inside of him, slowly becoming oversensitive from it. Wooyoung whimpered, about to tell San to turn it off, but the older beat him to it. He struggled to open his teary eyes as he heard San walk over to him. He felt his Master run a hand through his hair, nuzzling into the touch. Wooyoung opened his eyes to gaze up at San, his breathing slowing.

“Good boy,” San muttered, the praise making Wooyoung preen.

“Do I still get to suck you off?” Wooyoung murmured, struggling to sit up.

San seemed surprised for a moment before his gaze turned dark. “Can you handle it right now? You seem ready to fall asleep, Pet, when I haven’t gotten off yet.”

“I can do it,” Wooyoung whined. “Please, Master. Use me.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” San groaned under his breath. “Get on the floor.”

Wooyoung nodded, slowly sliding down onto the hardwood floor. He sat back on his heels in front of San, gazing up at the older with hooded eyes. He felt warm in his post-orgasmic haze, body languid and lax. But, he wanted to do this for San (and also himself, if he was being honest).

San guided his dick, which had gone down a bit, to Wooyoung’s lips. The Pet opened his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head of San’s cock. The older moaned as Woo sucked the head into his mouth, collecting the precome from the tip before sliding down the length. He relaxed his throat and flattened his tongue, sinking further and further until his nose pressed against San’s pelvis. He sighed through his nose, gazing up at his Master as he felt the member harden in his mouth.

“Two taps to stop,” San murmured, winding his fingers through Wooyoung’s dark locks. He gave a slight nod, focusing on breathing through his nose. San gripped the sides of his head, pulling the Pet almost completely off before shoving him back down his cock. He moaned airily as he began to thrust shallowly into Woo’s mouth. Wooyoung shut his eyes, moaning around San’s cock as his thrusts became faster and harder.

The room was filled with San’s groans and the lewd, wet sounds of him fucking Wooyoung’s throat. The younger tried to swallow any excess mess, but most of it pooled out the sides of his mouth, running down his chin and neck. It was vulgar and sloppy, and he fucking loved it.

“You take me so fucking well,” San growled, panting as he gave a particularly hard thrust into the tight warmth. “Could fuck your throat all day.”

Wooyoung moaned in response, opening his eyes to look up at San as tears streamed down his face. He could only imagine what a mess he was, with tear-stained eyes and his drool pooling out of his mouth. The sounds of his gurgles and gags seemed to spur San on, making the older curse lowly under his breath.

“God, Woo. So fucking good,” he groaned, his grip on the younger’s hair tightening as he sped up. He pulled off after a few thrusts, allowing Wooyoung to gasp and sputter for air. He swallowed the mess in his mouth and sniffled, panting open-mouthed before swallowing down San’s cock once more.

He hollowed his cheeks as San gripped his hair hard enough to hurt and shoved Wooyoung all the way down, holding him there while Woo’s throat struggled to relax around the thick cock. He gagged, slamming his eyes shut as he tried to relax, ready to tap San until the older slid him off to the tip, chuckling.

“I told you to choke on it, Pet,” San panted, hips moving shallowly. “I know how much you love sucking cock, so _take it_.”

Jesus _fuck_ San was going all out. It made a small part of Wooyoung terrified, but mostly just turned him on. Having his safe-gesture definitely helped relax him, which meant he could fully enjoy San wrecking his throat. His jaw went slack with this realization and he exhaled deeply.

San began slamming back into his mouth, his groans almost coming out as snarls. His nails dug into Wooyoung’s scalp, the pain adding to Woo’s arousal. His cock was trying to harden once more, but the intensity of his orgasm had definitely drained it. Which was fine by Wooyoung, if he was being honest. If it weren’t for his determination to suck San’s dick, he probably would have passed out.

“Your mouth is so fucking good,” San moaned, eyes hooded as he stared down at Wooyoung. “I’m close.”

Woo moaned, eyes fluttering shut as San’s thrusts became erratic and harsher. Wooyoung sucked hard on his dick, trying to urge him to come quicker. His chest was sopping wet with the mess oozing from his mouth and his eyes were hazy with tears. But even so, his throat and jaw were getting sore from the abuse he was receiving. Wooyoung didn’t _want_ to tap out, but he was starting to be at his limit. San’s moans became breathier and higher-pitched, however, signaling his orgasm.

“Oh, _fuck_!” San cried out, slamming Woo’s head against his hips hard, holding him tight as his come shot down Wooyoung’s throat. The younger sputtered, struggling to swallow the release around his cock, breathing hard through his nose. He definitely felt like he was choking, but right as he started to panic San was pulling out.

Wooyoung coughed, head hanging as he gasped for air. He could hear San’s heavy breaths alongside his own, the older’s hands resting gently in his locks. Wooyoung sniffled, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand as San knelt down.

“You okay?” he murmured, cupping Woo’s face with both hands.

“Y-yeah,” Wooyoung replied hoarsely, glancing up at San. “’m okay.”

“C’mere.” San pulled Woo into a hug, kissing the side of his head. “You did really good today. So proud of you.”

Wooyoung preened at the praise, nuzzling into his boyfriend’s neck. After a moment, San pulled away and gently helped Woo off of the floor. He guided the younger to lie on his side, then poured some lube on his hand.

“Let me know if it hurts,” San stated as he rubbed the gel around the cock ring. Woo winced slightly from the sensitivity, but immediately sighed as San lifted it off his soft member. He set the ring on the damp pillow, then moved his hand to the massager still on Wooyoung. The younger whimpered as San pulled it out, murmuring an apology as that, too, was set on the pillow.

San then removed the cuffs, giving his wrists a rub before moving on to the collar. With all of the accessories gone, Wooyoung let his body relax as he sighed deeply. San knelt beside the bed, running his hand through his hair.

“Do you want a bath?” he asked quietly. Wooyoung nodded, his eyes heavy. “Give me a few minutes then. You can nap a little while I set it up.”

“Okay,” Woo muttered, his eyes already shut as San stood up. He heard the older open the door and walk into the hall, then the distant sound of the bath being run. He tried to stay awake, honestly, but his whole body was a mixture of soreness and orgasmic haze. Wooyoung drifted off, briefly waking up when San returned, muttering about cleaning the toys. Woo hummed in response, though the older probably wasn’t even talking to him. He nodded back off, the sounds of San’s apartment lulling him into his nap.

After what only felt like a minute, Wooyoung felt himself being shaken lightly.

“It’s ready,” San said softly. Woo groaned, slowly opening his heavy eyes. San helped him sit up, his mind cloudy with sleep and body spent. He whined as he stood, leaning into San as the older laughed, guiding him out of the room.

“Tired,” Wooyoung muttered as he leaned on San.

“I know, babe,” San chuckled, nuzzling into the younger’s head. “It won’t be long and you can snooze a bit in the tub.”

The bathroom was steamy from the hot water, and when Woo dipped his toe in his hissed. He slowly slid in, scooting forward to make room for San as the older stripped down. He climbed in behind Wooyoung, wrapping his arms around the younger’s waist and pulling him to lean back. Wooyoung sighed, the warm bath soothing his sore muscles and relaxing his body. San rested his chin on Wooyoung’s shoulder, pressing a kiss in the space beneath his ear.

“You did so well today, Young-ah,” he murmured, voice dripping with affection. “I was so worried you wouldn’t figure out the final lesson in time. Made me wanna stop just so you could finally come.”

“I was scared I wouldn’t be able to,” Woo chuckled, eyes shut as San pulled him closer.

“You’re so clever. Even at the club, the way you tried to rile me up was so infuriatingly hot that I just wanted to fuck you right there on the couch.”

Wooyoung let out a laugh, beaming as he felt San’s lips trailing his neck, murmuring praises into his skin. He wanted to stay awake, to bask in the sweet aftercare San gave. But, the warm water was making it harder to elude sleep. He could feel himself dozing as San began to clean him with a rag, the massage soothing.

Like a fever dream, he recalled being pulled out of the tub, leaning against San’s body as he was dried off. The next thing he knew, he was on the bed with the older pulling boxers and a shirt on him, then pulling the blanket over his body. He whimpered, searching out San’s form until he slid in next to Wooyoung, pulling him close to his chest.

Wooyoung sighed against San’s collarbone, finally letting go and drifting to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I researched cock rings TOO MUCH for this story xD
> 
> Leave a comment on here or my tumblr if there's something you wanna see! (Certain kinks will not be allowed depending on my personal preference and Wooyoung's established kink list sorry!)


	2. Like A Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks for this chapter!  
> Slight cross-dressing, Pet/Kitten Play, Plugs, Overstimulation, Rimming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this took so long guys! I started working on it a little over a week ago but you know. Work and stuff.  
> I'm starting to feel the drive to write more, so as long as I can sleep (despite my loud, douchy neighbor) I'll try to pump out more stories!

Wooyoung very rarely found anything about sex to be embarrassing. Sure, he had his kinks and others had theirs, but as long as they weren’t forced upon each other and didn’t hurt anyone, then let the people fuck however they wanted. He had done some questionable things back in his ho-phase and explored a vast variety of kinks, fetishes, and plays. Maybe he was ashamed of some, and maybe he wasn’t. Wooyoung was open with his sexuality and strived to be as communicative as possible when it came to the subject.

That being said, here Wooyoung stood, hesitating and fiddling with the hem of his hoodie. He had put the hood up in an attempt at not only securing himself, but also to slightly hide his face. He wasn’t ashamed- of course not! He simply didn’t want anyone watching him go into this particular sex shop or recognizing him.

… So maybe Woo was a little ashamed.

It wasn’t that Wooyoung was against sex shops or even unfamiliar with them. He frequented his favorite, Red Velvet, fairly often, getting different toys and lubes whenever he needed them.

Which, since dating San, had become much more frequent.

They had been exploring different things in the recent weeks, and while San tended to order most of them online, Wooyoung had missed the sex shop experience. They had gone together a few times, picking out various collars or lubes or cuffs. It was fairly vanilla stuff for them, but the last time they had went, Wooyoung had noticed San staring at a particular wall. It hadn’t been long and San hadn’t said anything about it, but Woo had seen the way the older’s eyes scanned the wall of costumes, stockings, and other apparel before finding his boyfriend and making their purchase.

It hadn’t been the first time Wooyoung had noticed San admiring lingerie, yet the older hadn’t said anything about it. Which was odd to Woo considering it was checked as a “maybe” on his list from their contract. Was San embarrassed to ask or even inquire about it? What if he just liked the aesthetic? Wooyoung didn’t know for certain but the thought that San would feel shy about wanting to try something made Woo feel almost guilty.

So, he had decided to go on his own to peruse the wall San had been staring at. It wasn’t much, unfortunately. Most of it was school girls, maids, and other standard outfits for women. There were plenty of fishnets and socks as well, but none of them held any appeal to Wooyoung. If he was going to wear lingerie, he wanted it to be perfect for him, not sub-par and typical.

To his luck, while chatting with one of the workers, he had been informed of a subsidiary shop that carried a more… extreme selection of items. They had decided to focus more on roleplay and accessories than toys and DVDs, which worked in Wooyoung’s favor. He knew the workers at Red Velvet well enough to trust them with his sexuality and kinks, so he didn’t hesitate to try out the new shop.

Which brought him here, standing before the small, concrete building with an obviously sexual sign reading “Little Monster,” the red neon light reminiscent of The Pet Palace. He had no reason to be nervous, yet for some reason he couldn’t help the shyness. He hadn’t ever really tried cross-dressing or lingerie- not even as a joke at a party or with friends. It was a new world to him, just like Pet Play had been. But he had conquered that and grown to like it, so what was stopping him now?

Sick of overthinking and letting his anxiety eat away at his stomach lining, Wooyoung took a deep breath and walked through the door, a small bell hailing his arrival into the building. There was a girl leaning on the counter near the front, flipping through a fashion magazine idly. She glanced up at Wooyoung, offering a small smile and nod. He returned with a weak version of his own before ducking his head and walking to the middle of the store. He’d rather not talk to anyone just yet- he wanted time to come to terms with his decision.

Wooyoung glanced around the small shop, trying to find a selection suited to his needs before spotting a wall not dissimilar to the one at Red Velvet. This one, however, was much larger, featuring a wider range of roleplay costumes and color schemes for their attire. There was seemingly everything from the classic school girl and doctor play to more niche outfits like copyrighted characters and holiday attire. Many of the outfits had male counterparts alongside the female, and even some gender-bent costumes.

As Wooyoung stood in front of it, he suddenly felt overwhelmed. What would San like? Did he prefer wool or sheer stockings? Or maybe he liked the leather and fishnet look? Was there something in particular he wanted to roleplay? Did he want Wooyoung to be completely into feminization, or just have the aesthetic? Woo wasn’t much into being called a girl, if he was honest, and it seemed unlikely San would either. Maybe that was why he was quiet about it. Or maybe he just felt embarrassed about wanting to act out some role, like cop and hooker or Harry Potter characters or-

“Do you need help finding something?”

The soft voice made him jump slightly, ripping him from the nonstop stream of consciousness. He glanced over to see a woman with dark hair, her hands clasped in front of her as she smiled at him. Her nametag read “Seulgi” and she was wearing a tight white blouse and black pencil skirt, almost as if she belonged in an office. She exuded a calm air about her that helped Wooyoung’s heart rate lower.

“I, uh…” he mumbled, feeling shy suddenly. “Maybe? I’m kinda overwhelmed with your selection, I guess.”

“We definitely carry more of a variety than most physical shops,” she stated, glancing up at the wall. “Maybe not as much as online shopping, but I’ve always preferred being in the store to see it for myself.”

“Right…”

“Is there a certain piece you’re looking for?” She tilted her head to the side, still smiling. “I can help you narrow it down.”

“It’s, uh, it’s for my girlfriend.” Wooyoung had no idea why he was lying right now. True, it had taken him a while to open up to the staff of Red Velvet about his preference for men, but most sex shops didn’t _care_. Most of them didn’t even pay attention to the shit customers bought. But, he didn’t know this woman or shop, and maybe it was just the unfamiliarity to everything that made him lie.

“Oh? Are you surprising her with something?”

“Sorta? I’ve seen her looking at this stuff, but she hasn’t said anything.”

“Is she wanting to wear it, or is it for you?”

“Um…” Wooyoung trailed off, no doubt looking like a deer in headlights. Lying had been a mistake, he knew that much, and he should just leave and forget this ever happened. After a few moments of silence and staring, Seulgi’s smile faded. She blinked at Woo before giving a soft sigh.

“Look.” Her voice was firm, yet still calm. “I’m not here to judge you in any way. I’m not gonna gossip to Irene at the counter about the weirdo wanting to wear a skirt, or the girls buying the dragon dildo, or make fun of anyone for their kinks. I’m here to provide the best service I can to ensure my customers get what they want and are happy not only with their selection but also comfortable with their sex life.”

Wooyoung nodded, slowly, feeling himself relax a bit at her words.

“If you want, I can leave you to look through our selection alone. But you genuinely seem lost, and I’m more than willing to help if you want.”

“Okay,” Wooyoung said softly, nodding. He lowered his hood in an attempt to make himself feel a bit braver and more brazen. “It’s for me and my boyfriend.”

“All right.” Seulgi smiled, gesturing to the wall. “What is it you’re looking for or wanting to explore?”

“I don’t know if he wants a costume or not,” Wooyoung explained, “but I’ve seen him looking at the socks and stockings more than anything, I think. He knows I won’t do feminization but I don’t mind lingerie.”

“So maybe something a bit casual, then? What kind of play do you two typically do? We can probably find something that fits your roles.”

Wooyoung could feel his cheeks heat up as he laughed, nervously. “I, u-um… We do Master and Pet stuff. I’m the, uh… Pet.”

“Is there a Pet role you normally play?”

Wooyoung was going to say “no” and clarify, but he recalled stumbling upon the cat ear and tail set while organizing their collection. They hadn’t talked about it or done anything with the set since that time at the Palace, but Wooyoung remembered it vividly.

“We once did some stuff with cat ears,” he admitted. “It might be nice to go with that theme.”

“Oh, absolutely!” She grinned wide. “Cat-play is so common and really easy to play off of, you know? It’s super popular with the “Femboy” aesthetic, too. Let’s start by finding some socks or stockings you like, then going from there.”

Wooyoung allowed Seulgi to guide him to the section, discussing various types and styles. He wanted black to match the ears, which definitely helped narrow it down. The woman was friendly and seemed more excited to help Wooyoung find his accessories than he was to wear them, which helped him relax and feel more confident in his choice.

After twenty minutes of searching and trying on various styles, the bell jingled as he walked into the street, clutching the red bag close to his chest. His blood thrummed beneath his skin, both excited and nervous for the next time he’d spend the night at San’s.

********

Wooyoung could feel his anxiety bubbling as he stood in San’s room, the red bag sitting alone on the bed. It had been a little over a week since his purchase, and he had mustered the courage to ask San to spend the night on a Friday. He had a spare key and had headed over to the apartment right after his last class. He had about an hour before San would head home from work, so he had immediately showered.

Wooyoung had decided to shave his entire legs (with his own razor, of course), which was something he hadn’t done in quite some time, along with his armpits and chest. And after long consideration and self-arguing, Woo decided to also shave his pubes. He knew it would itch like crazy later and promised Future Wooyoung to buy some cream for it. For now, though, he wanted to focus on preparing for his outfit.

Once he was completely dry, Wooyoung worked an expensive lotion into his skin, leaving it silky soft and smooth. He enjoyed the feeling of it, if he was completely honest, despite how annoying and how much work went into the final product. It was something he had had a past girlfriend bitch about, and after watching the effort she put into it Wooyoung had new appreciation for skincare.

Even so, with only twenty minutes until San’s arrival, Wooyoung felt nervous about his choice in attire. He wanted to be confident that San wouldn’t dislike it, or would at least _pretend_ to like it, but Woo was the epitome of self-doubt. So, he instead stood naked in his boyfriend’s bedroom, timidly rocking on his feet as he stared at the bag. He had no reason to be as apprehensive as he was- he chalked it up to the unfamiliarity of it all. For fuck’s sake, he had completely shaved almost all of his body hair. Might as well do the rest, right?

With a deep sigh, Wooyoung strolled to the bed, picking the bag up from the bottom to dump it on the bed. He decided to start with the underwear; a pair of lacy black hipsters for men that had a convenient slit in the back between his ass cheeks and a lilac bow above that, the purple being a pleasant complementary color in his entire outfit. He tugged them on, adjusting himself to fit comfortably in them as he ignored the way his face was heating up as the lace scratched at his bare crotch.

Next, Wooyoung opened up the sheer stockings. They slid easily up his muscular legs, stopping a few inches above his knee. The tops were laced with small bows, also lilac, and if they hadn’t been on him he’d definitely call them cute. Wooyoung glanced at himself in the mirror, flushing bright at the articles he currently had on. They were the most basic things he had bought, yet he already felt shy. Part of him wanted to rip the undergarments off and throw them into Han River, forgetting this had ever even happened. But, they had been pricey, and Wooyoung had an odd sense of pride in being sexually experimental and open-minded.

“This is fine,” he muttered as he lifted the next item, a garter belt, and hooked it around his waist, the clasps dangling and tapping his thighs. He struggled with hooking them to the stockings, taking much longer than he had wanted until they were each strapped in the front and back. He slid on some black arm warmers he had once worn to a session, the familiarity of them calming him enough for the next and final piece of clothing.

Wooyoung grabbed the simple cloth harness, carefully turning it into his hands to until he was able to work out how it was even supposed to go on. He had tried it on at the shop, but he had struggled then as well. Thankfully, the matching bows that rested along the shoulder straps helped orient him, allowing Woo to slip it on with ease.

There was a main middle strap that followed his sternum down to two that wrapped around his ribs, just beneath his chest. The shoulder straps merged into two separate ones in order to frame his pectorals (probably meant for boobs, but whatever. Seulgi had recommended it) before connecting with the bit beneath his chest. The main middle strap wrapped around the base of his neck for the most support. Wooyoung shifted the straps to better fit his frame, tightening them where needed and tugging them up and down and in all directions until he was satisfied.

Wooyoung placed the familiar cat headband on his head, allowing it to fit snuggly. It was soft still and fit nicely enough that he didn’t think it would fall off during more… strenuous activities. Unfortunately, the familiarity of the ears was immediately outweighed by the tail awaiting him, the fine faux fur attached to a small metal plug. Wooyoung sighed, uncapping the nearby lube and squirting some onto his hands. It wasn’t a large plug, so it thankfully didn’t take much for it to become comfortable inside Woo.

After ensuring none had gotten on the tail or panties, Wooyoung finally allowed himself to look in the mirror. It was… a lot. But, he was surprised how fitting all of it was on him. Sure, he had tried on some of the articles in the shop and at least looked at the others, but seeing how they fit together made him _slightly_ more confident.

Even though Wooyoung was wearing lace and cat ears and a fucking buttplug tail.

He glanced at his phone to check the time, but as soon as he did Wooyoung heard the sound of the front door opening.

“I’m home!” San called cheerfully. “Sorry I took so long, but I got chicken~”

Wooyoung could feel his nervousness increase tenfold, suddenly feeling very exposed. He heard San setting something in the kitchen before calling out. “Woo?”

Frantically, Wooyoung slammed the door his bedroom shut, leaning against it as his heart attempted to crack his chest cavity. He shut his eyes, his fingers gripping at the wood as he heard San’s footsteps leading to the bedroom. He gave a few quiet knocks.

“Wooyoung?” he called, sounding slightly concerned. “You all right in there?”

“Y-yeah!” Woo called breathlessly, his frame shaking as he tried to will his breathing and heart back under his control. “I-I, um…”

“What’s wrong?” Great, now San sounded _worried_. “What’s going on?”

Wooyoung sighed deeply, the breath allowing him to focus on making sure San wouldn’t be upset and in turn ruining the mood.

“Sorry,” Woo stated, his voice much more even now. “I wanted to show you a new outfit I got, but I’m kinda nervous.” He gave a small, sincere laugh.

“Oh,” San replied, sounding more relaxed. “I’m sure it looks great on you. Do you need a second, or…?”

“Just… can you wait in the kitchen maybe? I’ll be out for dinner in a second.”

“Okay. Take your time, babe.” San’s voice was soothing and gentle, the warmth from it easing Wooyoung’s anxiety. He listened as San walked down the hall, mumbling to Byeol in a loving voice. Woo inhaled deeply, knowing that it was now or never.

Wooyoung didn’t want to simply walk out half-naked with a plug up his ass when San had just gotten home, probably tired and hungry. He hadn’t even allowed his boyfriend to change out of his work clothes. With a sigh, Wooyoung walked over and slid San’s closet open, searching for the longest and largest fitting dress shirt. Since San had much broader shoulders than Woo, his dress shirts tended to be a bit larger sized and thus fit a bit loosely (something San had expressed immense interest in). He buttoned the white shirt up, fumbling with the buttons as his hands shook. It thankfully hid the straps from the garter belt, only his gloves and stockings truly visible. He sighed deeply, pulling the sleeves down as far as they would go to grip them.

It was enough that San would probably have questions, but not want to initiate anything right away, which worked perfectly in Wooyoung’s favor. He pushed down all of his doubt and nervousness before walking to the bed, grabbing the last accessory there. He hadn’t been able to put it on yet- he wasn’t _allowed_ to put it on yet. Wooyoung stared at the leather collar in his hand, the big silver bell tinkling gently against the metal buckle. He tucked it into the front pocket of the shirt, ensuring it wouldn’t make any noise and walked to the door.

Wooyoung opened it a crack, peeking out for any sign of San. He heard bags rustling as the older chatted away to his cat, Byeol trilling every so often due to the smell of chicken. The food hit Woo’s nose and he felt his stomach rumble, realizing he was hungrier than he thought. He stepped into the hallway, peering into the kitchen as he tip-toed out.

“You can’t _have_ this chicken, baby,” San cooed, and Wooyoung saw that his back was turned as he opened a can of cat food. “It’s got all sorts of delicious sauces and herbs that aren’t good for your precious kitty tummy!”

Byeol replied back with a whiny meow, as if to argue this point while San scooped the food into the small saucer. Wooyoung stood at the edge where kitchen met living room, fidgeting his feet but remaining silent. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to find something to say.

But as he hesitated, San turned around with the saucer in hand, smiling down at Byeol before noticing Wooyoung standing there. The older man froze completely, stopping mid-praise for his cat as he looked at Woo. His lips parted slightly as he stared wide-eyed at his boyfriend, the room utterly silent save for Byeol crying out for her father to feed her. Wooyoung bit the inside of his cheek, averting his gaze from San’s as the seconds ticked by like minutes, his nervousness crawling its way up his chest.

“Are you, uh… gonna feed her?” he asked in a small voice, gesturing slightly to the evidently starving cat.

San blinked a few times, apparently breaking free of his captivation to glance down at his cat. “Y-yeah…” 

San knelt, setting the saucer down not-too-carefully, though Byeol didn’t seem to care now that she was _finally_ being fed. The man stood up straight once more and locked onto Wooyoung, his eyes moving slowly up and down the other’s body as he stepped forward into his space. San ran his tongue along his bottom lip – an action that Wooyoung couldn’t help but focus on. San slowly, almost hesitantly, lifted a hand to the ears on Wooyoung’s head, rubbing the fake fur.

“This is the outfit you were nervous about?” he muttered, voice low.

“Yeah…” Woo breathed out as he gave a slight nod. “I also have, uh… here.” He fumbled with the words before reaching into the pocket, procuring the collar and holding it between them.

San’s eyes narrowed on the piece of leather, a deep exhale releasing from his nose. He lowered the hand from the fake ears to take the collar from Wooyoung, who spun around and tilted his head forward to present the back of his neck. Woo felt this blood thrumming as San wordlessly wrapped the collar around his neck, buckling it in the back as the bell tinkled softly. Once it was properly on, San wrapped his arms around Woo’s waist, resting his chin on the younger’s shoulder as he leaned into his ear.

“What kind of game are we playing?” he murmured, his breath tickling the sensitive skin.

“I’d rather not eat out of a cat bowl or crawl around,” Wooyoung said softly, a nervous chuckle escaping his throat. “Just, um, what we did the last time is fine.”

San hummed in affirmation, nuzzling into the side of Wooyoung’s head. He trailed a hand along Wooyoung chest and up to rest right beneath his jaw, turning his head to brush his lips along Woo’s jaw.

“Such a pretty little Kitten,” he murmured, his fingers giving a slight squeeze.

Wooyoung swallowed hard, feeling his pulse quicken at the touch and words. This type of thing was still new and a bit awkward for Wooyoung. He wasn’t uncomfortable by any means; it was simply unfamiliar to Woo, not holding as much appeal as other roles. But knowing how much San enjoyed it made him determined to do his best to fit the role and make the game as enjoyable as he could for his boyfriend.

“N-nyaa, Master,” Woo muttered, feeling his face flush. “We should eat before it gets cold…”

“But you seem so much tastier.” San bit down hard on Woo’s lobe, causing the younger to whimper.

Wooyoung pursed his lips in a pout, turning to look at his Master over his shoulder. They stared at each other for a moment before San sighed and pulled away.

“Fine, you’re right,” he grumbled, feigning annoyance. “I can’t believe you did this right before dinner. Making me wait to play with you.”

Wooyoung stuck his tongue out playfully and San smiled at him. The older man took the chair from the opposite side of the table and moved it to the adjacent side, ensuring that they’d be sitting closer together. He took a seat as Woo chuckled, rolling his eyes. He paused for a moment, working out how to sit down not only with a plug up his ass, but with a tail. San blinked at him, brow furrowing in confusion before his eyes drifted down, apparently noticing the tail for the first time. Wooyoung blushed in embarrassment, then carefully sat down, pulling the shirt as far as it would go.

“Definitely didn’t notice the tail,” San muttered beneath his breath, his voice huffy. Wooyoung gave a toothy grin, rolling up his gloves as the two began to divvy up the food.

It was a fairly normal dinner, with Wooyoung asking about San’s day and hearing about the office shenanigans. Ever since moving to the other location, San’s days seemed to be more often than not filled with humorous anecdotes and happier stories. Even when the days were slow and mild, San’s tales had more positive notes than not, which made Wooyoung’s heart warm.

San’s overall demeanor had become so much more optimistic, which reflected on his physical health. He had more energy, smiled more often, and all the tell-tale signs of stress had vanished completely. He was finally looking more his age and less like he’d suffer from an early heart-attack.

They fell into easy chatter, almost as though Wooyoung wasn’t wearing lingerie and cat ears as he rambled on about his current classes. It was his last semester before his scholarship ended, though he had already taken most classes needed to pursue a career in teaching choreography. Wooyoung was mostly taking high level versions of required classes to boost his resume and experience along with a few history classes he had put off. As excited as he was to graduate and be done with university, he was nervous about the prospect of the future. When he made these fears known to San, the older simply smiled and encouraged Woo to have faith in himself and his abilities.

Despite their talks and dinner mood being typical and warm, there were moments when Wooyoung noticed San eyeing him darkly, his eyes narrowed and raking down his figure. Occasionally, he’d give a small smirk or sultry hum to something Woo would say. These moments made his blood pulse hotly in his veins and caused him to avert his gaze quickly. He knew as soon as they finished dinner, San would probably be on him like a lion on its prey. And the older still hadn’t even seen the _rest_ of Wooyoung’s outfit.

As they finished their meal, Wooyoung sighed in relief, stretching his arms above his head contentedly. San chuckled beside him before standing, ruffling the younger’s hair.

“Go relax on the couch, babe. I’ll clean up.”

“Are you sure?” Wooyoung blinked up at him. “I can help if you want.”

San smiled down at Woo, then wrapped his arms around the younger’s neck to hug his head close. “What a sweet little Kitten.”

Wooyoung blushed, pursing his lips as San pulled away and began to collect the trash.

“Go, have a seat. Set up Netflix if you wanna do something. My drama had an episode come out today.”

Wooyoung nodded, giving a soft “okay” as he stood. He went to the sink to wash his hands while San moved around the kitchen, cleaning up as he hummed quietly. As Wooyoung was finishing up, he heard the older come up behind him, his arms wrapping around Woo as he leaned into the younger’s ear.

“I have a feeling I’m not going to be able to focus much on the episode, though,” San muttered lowly, his lips brushing along the sensitive skin. “Not that I’m complaining.”

Wooyoung shuddered, the deep huskiness of San’s voice making his spine crawl. But just as quickly as San had appeared, he slinked away. Woo let out a shaky breath, collecting himself as he padded to the living room. He plopped onto the couch, picking up the remote and selecting Netflix from the menu. While he scrolled through San’s list, the older came and sat beside Wooyoung, gently taking the remote from him to select the drama.

While scenes from the last episode played, Wooyoung stretched out his legs and lowered his head and shoulders to San’s lap, snuggling against his Master’s legs as he curled his own. San let out a soft chuckle as he carded his fingers through Woo’s hair, the action making the Pet hum contentedly. Wooyoung had tried to watch the show with San before, but hadn’t found any interest in it. So while San absent-mindedly played with his hair, Woo opted to shut his eyes, nuzzling into the warm lap beneath him. It was quiet and peaceful between them, the soft lull of the drama the only noise between the two. Woo would occasionally peek his eyes open to see what was happening on the TV but otherwise simply lay on San.

Wooyoung was a little surprised San hadn’t initiated anything yet, and they were almost fifteen minutes into the show. Not that he was too upset; he was happy with the cuddles. He’d shift his lower half or shoulders every now and then, trying not to deter San from his attention on the drama. But, the action also shifted the tail inside of him, forcing Woo to swallow down a whimper or soft moan. He didn’t want to seem needy or beg for San to do something, either.

After another few minutes, San’s hand moved from Wooyoung’s hair to his shoulders, alternating between soft squeezes and rubbing his upper arms. Woo hummed in response, his eyes shutting once more as he arched into the action. He always enjoyed massages from San – or any kind of touch from San, if Wooyoung was completely honest.

However, as he began to fully relax, he became aware that San’s hand was sliding down his body, giving his hip a slight squeeze before moving lower and lower. Woo fidgeted slightly when San’s fingers gently brushed along his exposed upper thigh, silently taking in a sharp breath. San idly traced shapes along the bare skin with his index finger, pressure feather-light and almost tickling.

“You shaved,” San muttered. It wasn’t a question, though Wooyoung would’ve been surprised if he _hadn’t_ noticed. Woo simply nodded against San’s lap, the motion making his bell jingle as he balled his fingers into a fist. San’s finger slowly stopped, idling on the skin before he gave the thick thigh a harsh squeeze.

“Nngh…!” Wooyoung squeaked, burying his face into San’s lap as the older kneaded the muscle. Woo’s head was pulled not-so-gently from its hiding place as San tugged on his hair.

“Let me hear your sounds, Kitten,” he growled. His other hand moved to the fur of the tail before giving an experimental tug, light enough to keep the plug in.

Wooyoung mewled at the action, arching his back a bit. San hummed at the noise, trailing up the tail to his ass and giving a cheek a squeeze.

“Ah, lace underwear, too? So cute,” San cooed, kneading Woo’s ass firmly.

“ _Ah_ , Master,” Wooyoung whimpered, feeling his cock stirring to life against the lace.

“Hm, that doesn’t sound very Kitten-like…”

Of course.

Wooyoung felt his face burn with embarrassment, trying to turn away. But San’s hand gripped his hair tighter, turning his head to look up at his Master. San’s eyes were hooded, but his stoic and firm expression were clear on his face.

“Why wear the ears if you don’t want to be my Kitten?” he scoffed, lowly. His other hand traced where the plug entered Woo. “You went to all this trouble just to tease me?”

“I- nyaa, I’m sorry, Master,” Wooyoung whined, pleading for forgiveness with his eyes. “I’ll do better.”

“You were being so good earlier, so I thought I’d reward you,” San sighed, gently pushing against the plug. “But maybe I’ll reconsider.”

Wooyoung pursed his lips, giving San his best sad, teary eyes as the older pulled his hands away, resting his arms along the back of the couch. Wooyoung rolled onto his other side, nuzzling into San’s stomach as he clutched his shirt.

“Nyaa, I wanna be good, Master,” Woo murmured, gazing up at San. “’m sorry.”

San arched a brow as he stared down at Wooyoung. They held each other’s gazes for a long while before the older sighed, exasperatedly. He ran his fingers through the Pet’s hair, Wooyoung arching into the touch contentedly.

“Sit up,” San stated and Woo immediately obeyed, sitting up with his legs still bent. When the older patted his lap, Wooyoung stared for a moment, blinking, until it clicked and he scrambled to sit on San, his thighs on either side. It was reminiscent of the last time Woo had worn cat ears (and he had jerked San off in public), though it wasn’t that uncommon of a position for them.

San grabbed Wooyoung’s hips, tugging him forward until their chests were touching. He rested his hands there, squeezing lightly as he stared at the younger man with hooded eyes.

“You’re lucky you’re so cute,” he sighed, moving a hand to brush his thumb along Wooyoung’s lower lip. “My pretty little Kitten.”

Wooyoung flushed at the compliment while running his tongue along San’s thumb. The older inhaled at the action before sliding his hand around Woo’s neck, tugging him into a kiss. It started out chaste until Wooyoung wrapped his arms around San’s neck, letting out a sigh that the older took advantage of by shoving his tongue past Wooyoung’s lips.

Woo groaned at the contact, bucking his hips slightly. He was still semi-hard from the earlier teasing and sitting in his Master’s lap definitely didn’t help. The hand on his neck trailed up into his dark locks, gripping the roots tight enough to draw a whimper from his throat. San’s tongue was curling against Wooyoung’s sloppily as his arm wrapped around the younger’s back, holding him close. Wooyoung had begun to slightly grind against the lap beneath him, his body moving on autopilot.

“So eager,” San muttered, pulling away to brush his lips along Wooyoung’s jaw. “Are some kisses and a plug up your ass enough to make you this needy, Kitten?”

“Nyaa,” Woo breathed out as San nipped at the skin above his collar, “i-it’s because of you, Master.”

San let out a scoff, nipping down hard. “Don’t lie.”

“I’m not lying!” Wooyoung huffed, pursing his lips. San chuckled darkly against his neck.

“So cute,” he murmured as he pressed an open-mouthed kiss on Woo’s neck. The younger groaned loudly, tilting his head to give his Master better access. San seemed to take the hint, lightly sucking on the sensitive area. Wooyoung’s hips had started grinding down harder, now able to feel San’s own hardening cock in his slacks.

As Wooyoung began panting, the occasional whimper or whine escaping, San’s hand slowly moved to the bottom of his shirt, running along Wooyoung’s smooth back. The younger absent-mindedly recalled his harness, but only as San’s hand drifted higher and higher. It paused on the lowest strap, San’s whole body stopping. He ran his fingers along it and Woo could hear the gears in San’s head screeching to a halt.

“What is this?” he asked, his voice back to its original pitch and filled with confusion. He pulled back, his brow furrowed as he stared down at Woo’s clothed chest.

Wooyoung swallowed hard, pulling back slightly as began working on the buttons at the bottom of the shirt. He slowly undid them as he went up, the shirt still managing to cover his chest while San watched him with dark eyes. Wooyoung could feel his heart beating fast, half in nervousness and half in excitement. He undid the last button, taking in a deep but silent breath as he pulled the shirt off, allowing it to fall to the floor behind him.

“Jesus Christ,” San muttered under his breath, his eyes flickering across the harness as he slid his hands up to Woo’s ribs, thumbs brushing his pecs. His eyes moved up to Wooyoung’s, his irises almost completely hidden by his pupils. “When did you get these?”

“I noticed you looking at the outfits over at Red Velvet,” Woo explained softly. “So I figured you wanted stuff and… yeah.” He swallowed hard, lowering his eyes to look at San from beneath his lashes. “Do you… like it?”

San huffed, cocking a half-grin as he moved a hand up to Woo’s face, cupping his chin. “It’s a good thing you wore my shirt for dinner. I probably would’ve fucked you right there on the table otherwise.”

Wooyoung groaned at the thought, his hips rutting forward. San smirked at the action before he pushed against Wooyoung’s chest.

“Stand up. Let me see.”

Woo nodded, sliding off his Master’s lap to stand in front of him, feeling small under the scrutiny. When he began to wrap his arms around his torso in some semblance of security, San leaned forward and tore them away, shoving them back to Wooyoung’s sides. Woo could feel his heart pounding, a flush creeping along his skin as San devoured the sight of him, the older’s fingers tracing along his skin lightly. One of San’s fingers found its way beneath a garter strap, his tongue running across his bottom lip as he pulled it up. After stretching it as far as it could go, San released it, causing the strap to snap harshly against Woo’s skin.

“Mn!” Woo winced, flinching slightly from the sting.

San looked back up at his face, gauging the reaction. When Woo had no complaint, San wrapped his arms around the younger’s thighs. Wooyoung blinked at the action until he was lifted up and over San’s shoulder, crying out in surprise as he gripped his Master’s shirt for leverage.

“H-hey!” He gawked, jostling from San’s steps. “Wh-what about your drama? Or our game!?”

“You expect me to focus on anything when you look like _this_?” San scoffed, tightening his grip. “I may have a lot of willpower and patience, but not that much.”

Wooyoung felt a strange sense of pride at being able to have broken San’s determination and resolve that easily. But before he could bask in it, San was throwing him onto the bed, the younger grunting in surprise and from the shock.

“Go by the pillows,” San commanded, giving Woo’s thigh a light tap.

Nodding frantically, Wooyoung did as he was told, crawling backwards as San climbed onto the bed. He sat on his heels, staring down at the boy laid out before him. Wooyoung felt timid under the gaze, San’s eyes raking up and down his body.

“Jesus,” San breathed out, running a hand through his hair. “Still can’t believe you did this.”

The fact that San was so taken aback by the apparel and obviously riled up by it gave Wooyoung a surge of confidence. He bent a knee slightly, cocking his head to the side with a half-lidded gaze as his hands rested on his stomach.

“Nyaa,” he mewled, cutely, “only for you, Master.”

San inhaled sharply, his body visibly tensing before he roughly grabbed Woo’s hips and flipped him over onto his stomach. Wooyoung gave a small huff as San dragged his hips up, arching his back beautifully with his ass on display. He opened his mouth to give a snarky remark, but was cut off by San pulling on the plug.

He moaned at the action, clutching the sheet beneath him as San slowly plunged it in and out, feeling his rim catch on the widest part. It was too short and small to give Woo any real pleasure, but the motion of the thrusts was enough to cause his dick to twitch against the fine lace of his underwear. There was also a slight, painful tug due to the lube having dried almost completely alongside the pleasure. He was releasing light, airy moans as rocked his hips back in time with San’s movements.

After a few more thrusts, San pulled the plug out completely. Wooyoung let out a sigh, feeling his hole clench against nothing after having been filled for almost an hour. He heard San toss the plug aside before his hands came to grip Wooyoung’s hips. Woo felt his heart skip a beat, worried for a moment that San was going to fuck him right then and there. It _definitely_ hadn’t been enough prep, and there wasn’t enough lube left over.

As Wooyoung began to raise his head to protest, he instead felt San tug the underwear down to his thighs. There was a relief in the realization that San wasn’t about to just take Wooyoung as well as having the scratchy fabric away from his sensitive cock. It took some struggling, but San managed to pull them completely off without lifting Woo’s legs. When those, too, were tossed away, San gripped a cheek in each hand, squeezing and kneading them harshly.

“Your hole is so desperate to be filled, Kitten,” San cooed, catching the rim on his thumb.

Wooyoung groaned, burying his head in the bed in embarrassment. “Nya, don’t say that…”

“Do you not want me to fill it then?” San teased, pulling his thumb away. “I can stick the plug back in and let you get off that way.”

Wooyoung turned his head to look at San, pouting. The older stared back at him, a half-smirk playing on his lips as Woo huffed.

“Master, please…”

“Please what?”

Wooyoung groaned, rolling his eyes as he fisted the blankets and turned his head back into the sheets. “Why do you always make me say it?”

“Just need to know the best way to please you, sweetheart,” San stated lowly. “How can I make you happy if I don’t know what you want?”

 _Because you know what I want_ , Wooyoung thought bitterly. But, he knew San lived for this type of humiliation, and if Woo was completely honest, so did he. As degrading as it was, it wasn’t the same as being treated like trash; a nice balance between making Wooyoung feel lower than San without diminishing his self-worth. As the silence stretched on, Wooyoung let out an exasperated sigh, slamming his eyes shut.

“Nyaa, please fill my hole, Master,” he whimpered.

“Was that so hard?” San teased, patting Wooyoung’s ass twice.

Wooyoung wanted to retort how he’d like _San_ to be in this position and say that, but before he could reply, he felt San’s tongue swiping at his hole as he spread his asscheeks apart.

“ _Haa_ \- oh my god!” Wooyoung gasped, clenching the sheet so tightly it almost hurt. He could count on one hand the number of times San had rimmed him, yet it never ceased to feel this amazing.

San hummed in response, preoccupied with sticking the tip of his tongue past the ring of muscle, swirling it around slowly. Wooyoung moaned loudly, slightly pushing his ass back against San’s tongue in an attempt at feeling _more_. San responded with a nip to his cheek, making Woo squeak in surprise and pain. After a moment, San returned to alternating between sharp flicks and long, languid swipes of his tongue.

Wooyoung was so absorbed in the feeling he didn’t notice one of San’s hands sneaking away from his ass until it was around his throbbing cock.

“ _Aah_!” Wooyoung cried, feeling San collect the precome from his tip and slowly begin to stroke him. He started with slow but tight strokes before slowly speeding up, matching with the thrusts of his tongue inside of Wooyoung’s hole.

Wooyoung was a writhing, moaning mess, doing his best to stay still while San jerked him off. He was practically drooling, his lips parted with nonstop noises and garbled pleas. He could feel heat coil in his stomach, already nearing an orgasm.

“I’m close,” he whimpered, gasping for air. “D-don’t stop, please Master!”

San pulled away, his soft pants tickling the small of Wooyoung’s back as he tightened his grip and sped up. “Such a good Kitten for using his manners,” he muttered, giving Woo’s tailbone a soft kiss. “Are you gonna come, baby?”

“Ah, _hnng_ , yes please!” Wooyoung whined, biting his lip.

“Then come.”

It only took a few more strokes until Wooyoung cried out, shooting his release onto his stomach and the sheets below him. His grip loosened as he panted, San’s hand slowing but not stopping. His cock began to throb from oversensitivity, but when Wooyoung tried to pull away, San only tightened his grip.

“M-Master,” he whined, the pleasure slowly mixing with pain, “it-it hurts.”

“I think you’ll live,” San said lowly, tightening his grip on Woo’s spent cock. Wooyoung moaned, grinding his teeth as he tried to ignore the pain. His legs were shaking from the horrible mixture of euphoric pleasure and electrifying pain. Overstimulation wasn’t something Wooyoung dabbled in often, but he wasn’t about to tap out either.

As he practically sobbed under San’s hand, the older returned to eating out Wooyoung like a starving convict, tongue curling against his inner walls. Woo could feel tears prickling his eyes as his poor cock started to stiffen despite the mild agony.

“ _Ha_ , oh _fuck_ \- M-Master…” he blabbered, his vision going hazy as he whined. “It-it’s too much- I’m gonna- _ah, fuck…_!“

San made no move to pull away from Woo, instead increasing the pace he was jerking the younger off. Wooyoung felt like he was gonna die, black spots overtaking his vision as he slammed his eyes shut once more, whimpering through his teeth and clutching the sheets.

The second orgasm hit him like a train, ripping a half-scream from his throat as his come splattered over the already damp spot on the bed. This time, however, San pulled his hand away from Wooyoung’s abused member while the younger barely held himself up, still shaking.

“Did so good for me,” San murmured, pressing light kisses along his spine until he stopped at the younger’s shoulder blades. “Do you wanna stop?”

Wooyoung shook his head, still gulping for air. “N-no… Wan’ you.”

San laughed lightly, pressing a kiss to the crown of Wooyoung’s head. “Okay, babe. Gimme a sec to prep you.”

Woo hummed, distantly aware of San leaning towards the bedside table to grab their trusty bottle of lube. When San moved back to behind Wooyoung, he gently turned the younger over (away from the growing wet spot) to lie on his back. Wooyoung was struggling to keep his eyes open at this point, but he at least had caught his breath.

“So pretty,” San muttered, staring down at Wooyoung, his eyes drinking in the sight before him. Woo noticed the older glancing at his crotch, giving a light huff. “You really shaved everything, huh?”

Wooyoung groaned in embarrassment, moving a forearm to cover his eyes. “You didn’t have to point it out…”

San chuckled, pressing a kiss to Woo’s stomach. “Just thought it was cute, Kitten.”

Wooyoung huffed, lowering his arm as he heard San open up the lube and squirt it onto his fingers. He jolted a bit when he felt two fingers at his entrance, but a soothing “relax” from San released the tension from his body. He moaned as San slowly entered him, barely a stretch from the two digits. When San pushed them in to his knuckles, he gently began to thrust and scissor, aiming to prep Woo more than please him.

“Mn,” Wooyoung moaned softly as San occasionally nudged his prostate. He thankfully no longer felt oversensitive, his body having come down from his back-to-back orgasms. It wasn’t long until San was opening him up with three fingers, thrusting them deep and working Wooyoung open. To his disbelief, Wooyoung found himself getting hard once more, his cock sticky with both releases.

When San retracted his fingers, Woo was half-hard and panting, gazing up at the older with half-lidded eyes. San was still completely dressed as he sat on his heels, the only sign he was about to fuck Wooyoung being the bulge against his work slacks.

With pursed lips, Wooyoung held out his arms for San to get closer. The older blinked, confused before he leaned in, caging Woo between his arms. Wooyoung arched to meet San’s lips, giving a small peck while lifting his hands to begin undoing the buttons of his dress shirt.

“Cute,” San teased, breathlessly. He leaned back down, sucking Wooyoung’s bottom lip into his mouth. Woo sighed against his lips, his hands working to finish undressing San as they shared a languid kiss. When all the buttons were undone, Wooyoung slid his hands beneath the shirt and pushed it off of San’s shoulders, admiring the feel of the lean muscle beneath his palms.

The older sat up (much to Woo’s dismay) and flung his shirt somewhere across the room. He quickly undid his belt and shucked off his pants, letting out a soft sigh. Woo wasn’t sure how San managed to stay clothed the entire time, not at all doubting that his cock was aching from being trapped for so long. But as Wooyoung considered this, San was spreading the younger’s legs and kneeling between them.

He slowly pushed into Wooyoung, both of them groaning lowly as he gave shallow thrusts. San pushed in a little deeper every few thrusts until he was bottomed out inside of Woo, the two of them panting. Wooyoung arched his back, feeling his length completely stiffen against his stomach before wrapping his legs around San’s torso. The sheer stockings against San’s sweaty body made it tricky to keep them locked, but Wooyoung was a dancer, after all.

“You can move,” he panted, his hands gently fisted in the sheets.

San nodded, pulling out almost completely before ramming back in, aimed right at Wooyoung’s prostate. The younger cried out, lifting his hips as San built a fast pace, the motion of his thrusts pushing Wooyoung up the bed and making the bell on his collar jingle.

“Fuck,” San groaned, sweat beading along his forehead as he pounded into Wooyoung. “You feel so good, Woo.”

“ _Nngh_!” Wooyoung simply whined in response, raising his hands to clutch at the sheet above his head as he pushed back against San’s thrusts. He was having a hard time keeping his eyes open at this point, his mouth agape with gasps and moans.

San leaned down, taking a nipple in his mouth and biting down, drawing a keen from Wooyoung as he laved it with his tongue. The room was filled with their obscene noises, sex permeating the air like Wooyoung’s own brand of scented candle. As San suckled on the hardening bud, Woo wrapped his arms around the older’s shoulders, digging his nails into his back.

Apparently, this wasn’t preferable for San, who growled and grabbed Woo’s wrists, shoving them against the bed on either side of his head. He tightened his grip, holding himself up as he pushed down on them. Wooyoung moaned loudly, the show of dominance and restraint going straight to his cock as he arched his chest up.

San chuckled darkly, leaning down to bite at Wooyoung’s collarbone. “Do you like being manhandled, Kitten?”

“ _Ah_ , I- y-yeah,” Woo panted, digging his nails into his palms. “F-feels good, Master.”

San hummed against his skin, his tongue licking the sweat out of the dip of his neck. His own moans were becoming more frequent and guttural, his tell-tale sign of nearing orgasm.

“Are you gonna come again?” San muttered, his breaths hot against Wooyoung’s neck.

“C-can I?” Woo could feel the faint teasing of an orgasm, but his body was already so spent. He’d never come more than twice before- at least, not since he was a teenager.

“Beg, and maybe I’ll let you.”

Wooyoung groaned, but was too far gone to fight against the demand. “Nyaa, please Master!”

“Please what?” San leaned up, his gaze dark as he stared down at Wooyoung.

The younger wanted to protest, but instead, he fluttered his lashes, swiping his tongue over his bottom lip before pouting. “Please let Kitten come again.”

San groaned low in his throat. He grabbed Woo’s wrists and shoved them above his head, stretching out his arms. San removed one of his hands before gripping Wooyoung’s wrists in one, snaking his now free hand between them.

Wooyoung mewled as San gripped his cock once more, almost too tight and pace fast as his thrusts became sloppy.

“Fuck,” San hissed, leaning forward and biting down on Wooyoung’s shoulder hard. He moaned around the bite, giving a few aborted thrusts as he spilled into Woo. But as soon as San had sank his teeth into Wooyoung, he was gone, sobbing as he came for the third time that evening. All his spent dick could muster was some pitiful dribbles, though the orgasm was as intense as the others.

The two panted in tandem, Wooyoung’s legs falling from around San as the older rolled onto his side. Woo turned to face his boyfriend, resting his forehead against San’s chest.

“You okay?” San asked between breaths, drawing the younger in closer.

“Pretty sure I’m about to pass out,” he mumbled, words slurring. He didn’t even have the strength to open his eyes.

San laughed lightly, pressing a sweet kiss to the younger’s head. “Ah, well, I’m not that sorry.”

Wooyoung huffed, slapping San’s chest playfully. The action just made San laugh more and Wooyoung grinned at the sound. They lay like that for a moment, taking the time to come down from their haze and catch their breaths. As they did, San began tracing the straps of the harness.

“Where did you even get all this?” he asked, curiously.

“Red Velvet has a sister store,” Woo mumbled, trying his best to stay awake. “They have a way bigger selection.”

“Ah. Interesting.”

He forced his eyes open, glancing up to meet San’s gaze. “Was it okay? My outfit, I mean.”

“No, I hated it,” San huffed, rolling his eyes. “Hence why I gave up watching my show to instead come fuck you.”

Wooyoung pursed his lips in a pout, narrowing his eyes at his boyfriend. San grinned down at him, playing with the hairs on the back of his neck. “Asshole.”

“It was amazing,” San cooed, burying his face in Wooyoung’s hair. “Better than any of the things I had imagined or thought about.”

Wooyoung hummed contentedly, pleased with himself for beating San’s expectations. He definitely didn’t think he’d go above and beyond what San had originally been-

“Wait.” Wooyoung pulled away to stare at San. “What things _did_ you imagine, then?”

San stared down at him for a long moment before smirking. “What was the name of that sister store?”

Wooyoung gulped, getting the feeling he’d make acquaintances with the girls over at Little Monster fairly quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](https://lovely-umbrella.tumblr.com/) or Twitter @lovelyumbrella  
> If you have any kinks or themes you'd like to see, please refer to my kink list on my tumblr! Or leave a comment or dm me pr whatever! If you all give me suggestions, I'll try to write them quickly!  
> Stay lovely, all! (~ -3-)~


End file.
